There are various types of exercise equipment for hitting or kicking. The best known are punching balls and sandbags. These are typically suspended by a strap or the like, and are mounted on a spring or between two straps with inherent elasticity. Such exercise implements that are partially freely suspended are intended to return to a position in front of the user after he has applied a strike or a kick to the implement. Hereby, a force may be applied the implement again. Such exercise may be very beneficial and may provide qualified sparring to some extent.
However, there is a desire for enabling exercise with a greater degree of challenge, meaning that the prior art implements may tend to be monotonous in their movements. By striking or kicking the prior art types of punching balls and sandbags from different angles, a certain variation in the movement pattern may of course be achieved, but nothing unpredictable happens, and if the user performs approximately the same movement each time, approximately the same movement of the punching ball or the sandbag is achieved as well.